


Lost and Found

by Mitchellsfingerlessgloves



Category: Dark Avengers (Comic)
Genre: Daken/Lester romance, M/M, Romance??, So..., but like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchellsfingerlessgloves/pseuds/Mitchellsfingerlessgloves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daken goes missing. Lester finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

Lester found Daken in a dingy motel room after searching for two weeks.

"You could've called," the blond had snapped as soon as he pushed his way into the room, eyes scouring the dank place with disdain. Sure, he'd slept in worse, but Daken wasn't one to settle for anything less than perfection. Normally.

As it was, the dark-haired man shrugged. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and Lester couldn't help but rake his eyes over the broad shoulders, toned stomach and the tattoos that swirled across the expanse of tanned skin.

However, there were also bruises and cuts littering the other man's body, many of them healed, but clearly without any sort of medical help.

"What happened to you?" Lester asked, settling heavily into the torn armchair in the corner of the room. He crossed one leg over the other, his ankle pressed against his knee. He bounced his foot lightly and watched as Daken sauntered to the bed. The man with the mohawk perched on the end of the bed, eyes fixed on Lester.

"I got injured," Daken started, gesturing to his still damaged torso. "Obviously."

"And you couldn't come back to HQ?" Lester snorted, eyes still flitting to the man's chest on occasion. Clearly noticing (and enjoying) the attention, Daken smirked slightly, shifting subtly and spreading his legs; his jeans were tight and hugged his thighs and crotch almost sinfully.

"What was the point of hiding?" Lester continued, feeling his mouth dry. He licked his lips and looked Daken straight in the eyes. 

The smug bastard's smirk grew, and he ran his tongue over his tantalising pink bottom lip before stating: "I couldn't be bothered to deal with you all."

"So you thought you'd come _here_ instead?" Lester scoffed.

"Beggars can't be choosers, sweetheart," Daken said, although he sighed as he looked around the room. "It _is_ a little sub-par."

"You coming back or what, princess?" Lester asked, moving in his seat so he wasn't slumping so much.

"Why, Lester, it seems almost as though you might have missed me." Daken's tone was light and teasing, and Lester's lips curled in a sneer.

"Ain't got no reason to miss _you_ , princess. Osborn wants you back."

"So you didn't miss me?" Daken pouted, and Lester wasn't sure whether he wanted to punch or kiss the expression off the darker man.

"You gonna come quietly, or am I gonna have to tie you up?" Lester asked instead.

"I'm not too into that anymore, darling."

Daken sighed and stood up, the faintest glimmer of pain flitting across his features.

"I thought your healing factor would have fixed you up by now," Lester commented, eyes locked on Daken as he reached into the bag hanging on the wardrobe handle and pulled out a tank top.

The broader man paused and turned to look at Lester through the limp strands of his mohawk. He smiled gently and turned around, twisting the thin material between his hands.

"It's slowing down." He sounded resigned, and Lester couldn't help the look of worry that passed over his face.

"Oh, Lester; you do care."

"Shut up," Lester growled, jumping up from his seat and prodding Daken in the chest.

The other man's smile slipped, and was replaced by something more seductive. Lester's throat became dry, and the hairs on his body pricked up. His heart instantly began to hammer in his chest; his hands started shaking.

Daken didn't say anything as he pressed his lips against Lester's, instantly forcing the blond's mouth open and pushing his tongue gently in.

It wasn't harried or rough like their previous kisses- this was a lovers' kiss, the kiss of a couple reunited after a tragic time apart.

Lester's hands found their way to Daken's slender hips, his fingers digging into the surprisingly soft skin. The other man dropped the shirt in his hands and gripped onto Lester's shoulders, fingers carding through the short hairs at the nape of his neck.

They stood that way for a while, relearning each other's mouths and bodies with only their hands, which still had Lester panting heavily into Daken's mouth, groaning when the other man finally pulled away.

"Come back," Lester demanded, voice embarrassingly desperate. "Come back. They'll fix you properly."

Daken shook his head, a somewhat amused smile on his face. "You're the only one allowed to see me like this, I'm afraid."

Lester felt a strange rush of affection to the other man which he quickly dismissed as he punched him on the arm, hard enough to make him wince.

"Come back, you fucking dickhead," Lester snarled, suddenly angry. "We fucking need you, you selfish prick- I swear to God-"

"Can't swear to someone you don't believe in, sweetie," Daken said quietly, bending to pick up the shirt and tugging it on. He looked Lester dead in the eye, and his expression was so soft that Lester had to look away.

"Fine. We'll find someone else. Maybe your dear _daddy_ ," Lester said, running a hand through his hair. He didn't get the reaction he was hoping for, as the half-Japanese man simply sighed again.

"Visit me," he offered, falling back down onto the corner of the bed. "Come back; don't tell anyone."

"Osborn sent me to find you," he said, voice low.

Daken shrugged. "Then don't come back. I'll leave."

"No!" Lester cried, and his voice cracked. "Fine. I'll come back. I'll keep quiet. But I can't stop them from finding you."

"I'm not asking you to, Hawkeye," Daken said, and he reached up to cradle Lester's cheek. The blond swatted his hand away and nodded.

"Whatever. See you," he said, hopefully casually, although he could tell from Daken's expression that he could detect his nerves. 

"See you, Lester," Daken said softly, reaching up again and gripping onto Lester's hand tightly.

The blond squeezed the hand back without thinking.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write for these two? They're a horrible but loveable couple.


End file.
